


Unholy - Deceit's Week (Day 6: Polyamsanders - Roceitmus)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BSDM, Blow Jobs, Catholic setting, Come Marking, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hemipenis, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Kissing after blowjob, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Priest/Nun roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, hemipenis double twin's blowjob, male character wearing female gendered costume, past mention of being caught in a sexual act, priest title word play aka Father/Daddy, religious name calling, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Janus is in for a wild time when Roman shares a new fantasy involving role play and costumes. But Roman leaves out a certain detail: he won’t be alone on the other side of the confessional.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceitmus
Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213650
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Unholy - Deceit's Week (Day 6: Polyamsanders - Roceitmus)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are Catholic and sensitive about blasphemous behaviors, Proceed with extreme caution. Sensitive subject matter ahead. 
> 
> If you do not like Remrom, then do not read. All hate will be deleted and disregarded. I'm an adult and if you're reading this 18+ content, so are you.

Janus isn't turned on by this. Nope. Not one bit. This is Roman's fantasy and not a deeply hidden one of his own. 

Janus' fangs bite into his bottom lip as the cock rings, Roman put on him, began to feel even tighter around the base of his cocks. Janus breathes deep as Roman's fantasy materializes around him. 

Choir voices fill the air with sweet praises to their Lord. The thick incense lays like a religious presence onto Janus' new clothing. Pristine crosses are worked into the wooden walls of the small area. Janus sits down when he hears the other door slide shut.

The priest's collar suddenly feels tight as the confessional door slides open on the other side. Only a flimsy wooden screen separating him and his long term boyfriend. 

"Roman?"

"Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned. It has been sixty nine days since my last confession." The voice gave the proper response. 

Committed to this wilder side of his lover Jay slipped right into his role. 

"My child, that is a long absence from God. What has kept you away?" Janus' asked in a deep stoic voice. 

"I have been touching myself at night, I have improper thoughts." 

Janus' heart was pounding in his chest as the silence hung there.

"I can only absolve you of these troubling sins if you give the Lord each and every detail." Janus coaxed Roman on.

"You're so right. Only god hears me through you dear priest. I must unburden my deepest darkest desires." 

Janus got comfortable by finding the opening in his ordained robes, pulling both of his cocks out. The overhead light of the confessional booth, meant to obscure the priest's face to the parishioners,  
highlighted how the tips of his cocks were leaking already. Janus let go of any piety as he was being deeply turned on by the shaky breath his boy took before finally speaking. 

"I can't help it. The devil whispers in my ear about someone close to me. Someone I love deeply. About how good his mouth feels. His sweet cupid's bow leading down to his plump lips. It makes me crazy when he uses those lips to tease me and insult me. Even a pious man like yourself would be tempted if you saw the body he was packing under all those tight clothes. But on the same hand his lips and mouth are Heaven's crowning achievement. Especially when I caught him blowing that snake in the dark side's hallway." 

The fake edge to the voice dropped away as Janus' heart dropped into a dark place and his cocks throbbed harder. Janus' voice was soft, as to not shatter into a million pieces. 

"Remus what are you doing here?" 

Green eyes shown from the void as the raunchy side pressed his face against the wooden lattice. His finger tips hooking in the openings making the intricate work audibly crack under the pressure. Janus' terror of Roman finding him here outweighed any positives that would be felt, he stood and slid open the confessional door. 

"I was invited." 

Janus' jaw dropped as he took the words in and the vision before him. Roman kneeling, also in a costume, hands together in prayer, looking up at him with those angelic eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Father? I don't believe the poor soul has divulged all his overwhelming darkness. Or do you have another appointment you must attend?" Roman paused letting his loving boyfriend process the clear tap out or to play along. 

"I believe you're right, Sister Sanders. Even a demon in sheep's clothing must shed his layers and cleanse his form from time to time." Janus hooked his finger in the metal loop of Roman's blood red leather collar. Pulling his devious boy closer, Janus leaned over top of him to shut the door, locking it for good measure. 

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes I was talking about how pornographic my brother's mouth is. Can't you just picture how hard it makes me?" Remus growled as he sat back, opening his pants as he could hear soft kissing sounds coming from the other side, hidden in the shining light. 

Breaking the kiss, Janus leaned back. Roman flipped back the fabric of his black and white veil like pushing back long hair as he leaned forward, hands searching for the opening of the robe. Having done it already, Janus assisted by pulling his cocks out but only held the base of one as Roman gave his cock kitten licks. 

Roman could never leave his snake half pleasured so he laid his hand at the base of the other stroking it with an increasing pace. The jingle of the cross charms bouncing together, from the bracelet wrapped around Roman's wrist, as he jerked Jay off made for a good rhythm for Remus to follow along with. 

"But that's not all that the devil speaks to me about. Would you like to hear more?" Remus practically purrs as Janus can't hold back a moan. 

"Yes. More. Want to hear more. Must, fuck yes, Ro. God damn.." Janus flounders as Roman starts bobbing his head taking his cock deeper each time. 

Fake shock gasped from out of the darkness. 

"You dare take the Lord's name in vain in this holy place? Shame on you, Father! But I'll give you a pass as you must deal with so much pressure from your flock and all the nuns running around here. In their skimpy habits. Drive a righteous man to his breaking point." 

"Yes, so much pressure. And it's so warm and hot." Janus let his head fall back against the wall. 

"I fantasize about what they do together, late at night, kissing and pawing at each other but the image always shifts. That dirty slimy snake, the boyfriend has my sweet brother pinned to the mattress, straddling his face, driving his hard cock deep down his tight throat." Remus squeezed his balls down so he wouldn't come too soon with all the excitement. 

"Cocks." Roman's raspy voice sounded through the booth. "My jaybird has two cocks." 

Remus' couldn't stop or hold himself back anymore. Grasping the feeble divider and breaking it away. Throwing it down he leaned his face through the new opening. Mustache twitching with madness. 

"Show me." 

Roman sat back on his heels stroking each cock so one hand slid down while the other slid up. Roman smirked at the lost, intrigue and beguiled look on his twin's face. For years Roman had never had the sexual bragging rights over Rem, but now he had the upper hand. 

'Well, two upper hands.' Roman thought as his thumbs spread Janus' precome over his sensitive heads.

"Do you ever suck both of them at the same time?" Remus asked Roman. 

"Yeah, but I'm not a slut with a huge mouth like you are. So I can't manage both for a long period of time." 

"Fuck you. Do they come at the same time bukkai style or are those monsters on different timers?"

"Mostly, I always play with both at the same time so it's always been all at once. But the normal amount of semen." Roman answered honestly. 

Janus was mystified. Dumbstruck with how easy they were talking to each other. When normally Jay spends a good part of the day stopping the twins from killing each other. 

With the pause on the scene, Janus let his eyes drift over Roman's costume finally as the twins continued bantering back and forth. The normal nun's habit was broken down into sections. The veil framed Roman's beautiful face leading down to his favorite collar then to a crop top. His bare stomach was clearly on display. The large white cross emblazoned Ro's chest like a superhero of the Lord. Letting his glaze drop further, Janus enjoyed how Roman's short skirt was distorted over his raging hard on. Janus tuned back into their conversation when Roman moaned and reached down to grip his own cock. 

"Say it again for Janus to hear." Roman prompted Rem. 

"Want to take unholy communion. Need it, please Father? The good Nun thinks it's a wonderful idea don't you brother...Oops my bad. I mean Sister." 

Roman double tapped Janus' thigh as he scooted over. Clearly making room and giving their signal of approval, Jay spoke with both of their consents. 

"Come, taste salvation. Take of my body and be saved." Janus opened his arms and Remus crawled through the confessional window.

After settling to his knees, Remus smiled lopsidedly as he brushed the wooden splinters off of Jay and Ro. Janus rolled his eyes as he readjusted in his seat spreading his legs as wide as possible. But struggled to accommodate the twins in the tight space. 

"This should help." Remus grabbed the hem of the robe and yanked as hard as he could. All the snaps popping all the way up Janus' body. Leaving only the priest collar in place. 

"Evil genius." 

Roman's complement hung in the air as he bent forward filling his mouth with one cock and hummed as he ran his hands over his lover's exposed body. Roman began rutting against Jay's leg as he thrusted up to match Roman's speed.

"Thank you for trusting me again. After all that I have done…" Remus started but Janus touched his cheek, thumb caressing over his lips. Lips that Janus used to know so long ago. 

"All is forgiven. No hate harbors here in our house." Janus traced a cross over his lips then placed his hand on the back of Remus head, guiding him down. 

Remus opened wide and gave a muffled moan when Janus' cock pushed at the back of his throat. 

Janus was grateful for the choir's volume picking up as he started moaning and calling out for God and the two demons that were sucking his soul out through his cocks. Janus thrusted and bucked under their attention. He was beholden to the cock rings for allowing him to be a good scene partner and last as long as the twin's wanted to keep using him. Janus' nails scratched lines into the hardwood out of excitement as he watched the twins reach for each other. 

Roman's soft hand worked its way down into Rem's pants and underwear, pulling him free, and jerking him off as soon as Roman could get a good grip. Remus' eyes fluttered and his efforts in sucking Janus' cock doubling. 

Remus' put a hand on Roman's back to steady himself at first then his hand flipped up Ro's skirt. Three quick ass smacks rang out in the booth as Roman just knew to move closer to Remus. 

Roman lifted his head off of Janus' cock to pant and to moan and to praise his twin's twisted attention. 

"Was playing with myself earlier when I called you, was fucking my ass so hard when you agreed to defile our ordained father, please push in, still slick, please fuck me with your fingers Rem. Please!" Roman pleaded then nearly melted against Janus' leg as Remus pushed deep inside and tapped his prostate. 

"The clergy must set a better example, my little nun. Back to your vow of silence." Janus gripped the veil tightly and pulled Roman back to his cock. Forcing him down each time just like Roman craved. 

Roman rewarded his love by clicking his fingers. The cock rings vanish and Janus is coming that very second. Filling both of their mouths as he whimpers his last unholy command. "Come for your fellow brother." 

Remus and Roman fell over the edge at the same time. Double marking Janus and making a mess of the floor. Swallowing as best as they both can. Then leaning in for a kiss from each other. Lips locked together in a welcome home kiss.

Before Janus can ask, they jump up into his lap and share kisses with him. 

"Is my soul clean then? Have I officially atoned for all my nasty thoughts and horrible deeds, Daddy?" Remus asked with a huge smirk. 

"Fuck no." They answer in unison. 

Laughter broke out in rounds as the scene around them disappeared. Leaving the three standing in Roman's room. Unsure of how to continue this, Roman sparked an idea and snapped his fingers. 

"Come on you two, I have a hot soak all set up." Roman tugged the yawning men into his bathroom where a huge Jacuzzi tub already had bubbles going and a tray of snacks and water laid out to the side. "Let me reward you for being such great actors."

Roman removed all the remaining pieces of clothing from Remus and Jay's body. Only to pull away when Janus tried to take Roman's collar off. 

"Ro, games over, scene's done. We all take care of each other in aftercare... But you know that." Janus looked from one twin to the other and saw what was really worrying his love. Remus would have to leave if the fun was done. Janus turned to Remus and took a hold of his hand. 

"Remus, did you want to participate in our full aftercare? Bath, snacks, cuddled up in bed. All three of us together sleeping in late and eating a huge breakfast? It helps with the drops that can happen after big scenes. Like the one that got sprung on me." Janus pinched Roman's butt. Roman squeaked, but Remus lit up. 

"Fuck yeah, sign me up. No, better yet." Remus jumped in and spun around, "Baptize Me! The Church of Unholy Kink just come-verted me into a devout man." Remus tugged them both, laughing, into the water.


End file.
